Dark Sight
by Apple'sBreem
Summary: Miles away from the lake the Clans call home, a young she-kit is born and granted the gift of Dark Sight, the mysterious ability to see what others cannot when the sun goes down. But what she doesn't know is that she is the host of her pack's guardian spirit - making her a target to those who wish to use her powers for their own evil desires.
1. All in the Packs

Miles away from the lake the clans call home, a young she-kit is born and granted the gift of Dark Sight, the mysterious ability to see what others cannot when the sun goes down. But what she doesn't know is that she is the host of her pack's guardian spirit - making her a target to those who wish to use her powers for their own evil desires. Will her own gifts be the end of everything - and everyone she loves?

* * *

 _ **Panther Pack**_

 **Chief :** Rowanfeather - large, red-brown tabby tom with green eyes (small claw, Heathersoft)

 **Second :** Shadowfur - black tom with a stumpy tail

 **Healer :** Bluefoot - gray-blue she-cat with darker paws (small claw, Jadesoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Fireflower - small, orange spotted she-cat with a white muzzle

Driftclaw - long-legged tabby tom with blue eyes (former Flash Pack cat) (small claw, Rocksoft)

Gingerstep - dark gray she-cat with ginger legs

Snowfall - muscular white tom

Ryestorm - large black tom with white flecks

Bramblebelly - dark brown tom with a black-striped underbelly

Silvershade - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black spotted muzzle (small claw, Ambersoft)

Thrushflight - pale tabby tom with long fur and claws

Lizardclaw - dark gray tabby tom mottled with dark brown and red

 **-Small Claws**

Rocksoft - brown spotted tom with keen amber eyes

Jadesoft - long-haired black she-cat with a pink nose

Heathersoft - light brown she-cat with white ears

Ambersoft - pretty cream spotted she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **-Mothers**

Willowheart - long-haired, pale gray spotted she-cat (mother to Bracken)

Leopardfang - unusual golden spotted she-cat with dark stripes (mother to Rainbow and Butterfly)

Sandystorm - small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark brown ears (mother to Falcon, Raven and Sharp)

 **-Elders**

Fogcloud - light gray mottled tom

Batwing - small black tom with silver flecks

Jewelstripe - black she-cat with white-striped legs and tipped ears (oldest cat in the pack)

 _ **Rain Pack**_

 **Chief :** Streamfeather - elderly white she-cat with fog-gray paws

 **Second :** Blades - large, dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle (former rogue) (small-claw, Brownsoft)

 **Healer :** Stonedrop - tabby tom with gray legs and hazel eyes

 **-Big Claws**

Poppyfall - tortoiseshell she-cat (small claw, Sprucesoft)

Larchflight - lithe black-brown she-cat, blind in one eye

Boulderpelt - large, blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Pebblefur - small, gray tom with blue eyes (small claw, Sweetsoft)

Angel - small, white she-cat with pale brown paws, tail and muzzle (former pet and Blades' half-sister)

Blacktail - gray-black tom with pale green eyes

Fallowmoon - pretty, golden she-cat with a long white tail

 **-Small-Claws**

Sprucesoft - pale tabby tom

Sweetsoft - beautiful white she-cat with dark silver tabby splotches

Brownsoft - dusty-brown tom with long legs

 **-Mothers**

Iceshard - heavily pregnant silver-white she-cat

 **-Elders**

Hawk-Eye - one-eyed brown tabby tom

Patchfall - black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 _ **Tiger Pack**_

 **Chief :** Coldfeather - silver tom with flame-orange splotches

 **Second :** Reednose - black tabby tom

 **Healer :** Cloudpool - long-haired gray tom with a black striped neck (small claw, Tansysoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Crowfoot - slender gray tom with long ears

Brightlight - leopard-spotted she-cat with a cream-colored coat (former Aurora Pack cat) (small claw, Moonsoft)

Geckoshade - small, dark brown she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Lionbelly - large, golden tabby tom with a white chest

Starfall - dappled ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Brindleheart - tabby she-cat with black stripes and muzzle (small claw, Dustysoft)

Lotusfoot - red-ginger and black tom with white paws

 **-Small Claws**

Tansysoft - unusual golden she-cat

Moonsoft - white she-cat with pale brown spots

Dustysoft - pale brown tom with a white underbelly

 **-Mothers**

Marshfall - white she-cat with mismatched eyes (mother to Rat, Yew, Sorrel and Mouse)

 ** _Sun Pack_**

 **Chief :** Orangefeather - dark ginger she-cat with black striped splotches

 **Second :** Lightningcloud - white tom with jagged black stripes and brown splotches (small claw, Mountainsoft)

 **Healer :** Lilyleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **-Big Claws**

Fernnose - small, unusual gray she-cat

Smallpool - gray-brown tom with small ears (former Healer)

Mistfoot - long-legged pale gray she-cat with gray eyes (small claw, Hazelsoft)

Rabbitnose - long-legged pale gray and brown spotted tom (small claw, Mudsoft)

Shadeclaw - fluffy dark gray she-cat (small claw, Mosssoft)

Dogtail - large, dark gray and white tom with a long tail

Pinebelly - red-brown and black tom

 **-Small Claws**

Mountainsoft - large dark brown and black tabby tom with long claws

Mosssoft - gray and white she-cat amber eyes

Mudsoft - brown tom with a darker tail

Hazelsoft - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **-Mothers**

Rosebelly - pinkish tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes

Poolingstone - unusual gray she-cat with dark, mismatched eyes

 _ **Aurora Pack**_

 **Chief** **:** Spottedfeather - tortoiseshell and white dappled she-cat (small claw, Badgersoft)

 **Second :** Mintwhisker - gray-blue tabby tom

 **Healer :** Berrypelt - dark tabby tom

 **-Big Claws**

Dapplepelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Bearfoot - large, dark gray tom with white splotches (small claw, Hollowsoft)

Doveflight - fluffy, pale gray she-cat with long legs

Swallowclaw - slender gray spotted she-cat

Runningfire - long-legged bright ginger tom with sky-blue eyes (small claws, Jetsoft)

Squirreltail - black and brown she-cat with a bushy tail

Skystorm - small, light brown spotted tabby she-cat

Mallowheart - long-haired silver-gray tabby tom with black flecks

 **-Small Claws**

Hollowsoft - large, dark gray tom

Badgersoft - black and white tom with large amber eyes

Jetsoft - gray tom with an all black muzzle

 ** _Breeze Pack_**

 **Chief :** Jaguarfeather - sickly black tom

 **Second :** Flowershade - beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown ears

 **Healer :** Ivywhisker - silver tinted brown she-cat with darker stripes (small claw, Frecklesoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Whitebelly - white tom with a long tail

Rushriver - gray-blue and black spotted tom with keen green eyes

Tanglepelt - molted brown tom with long ears

Jackalfur - cream furred she-cat with brown ears and muzzle (small claw, Dawnsoft)

Pinkstripe - pinkish red tabby she-cat with a white muzzle (small claw, Dusksoft)

Russetpool - red-brown tom with a black underbelly

Snakefang - golden tabby tom with brown splotches

Streakface - gray and brown tom with black markings under both eyes

 **-Small Claws**

Dawnsoft - white she-cat with pale golden splotches

Dusksoft - pale gray leopard-spotted she-cat

Frecklesoft - handsome pale brown tom (with dark silver flecks) with black markings

 **-Elders**

Dimclaw - faded tan brown tom with failing eyesight (former chief)

Dewspot - blind gray tom, unable to use both back legs

 ** _Flash Pack_**

 **Chief :** Risingfeather - red and white tom

 **Second :** Caramelpelt - green-eyed dark ginger she-cat

 **Healer :** Hollyspice - dark gray and black she-cat (small claw, Kestrelsoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Jayflight - silver-gray tom with three legs

Smokestripe - pale gray striped tom with a dark brown pelt (small claw, Spiritsoft)

Chestnutpelt - small, dark brown tom

Goldenheart - long-legged gold spotted she-cat with pale green eyes

Emberflick - pale ginger she-cat with black splotches

Frogstep - dark brown and white tabby tom

Boulderwhisker - large, gray tom

Grayfoot - long-haired gray she-cat with brown eyes

Cinderclaw - pretty, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gray paws

 **-Small Claws**

Spiritsoft - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kestrelsoft - black tom

 **-Elders**

Tumblefoot - elderly black spotted tabby tom, blind (former leader)

Daisypetal - cream-furred she-cat with black markings

 ** _Wolf Pack_**

 **Chief :** Pumpkinfeather - large, flame-orange tom with gold tabby splotches

 **Second :** Hickoryheart - ginger and white tom with blue eyes (small claw, Sootsoft)

 **Healer :** Elmclaw - blue-eyed tabby tom with long fur

 **-Big Claws**

Hazelshine - golden she-cat with a white underbelly

Petalwind - pinkish cream-furred she-cat with soft brown eyes

Peachpelt - silver-white she-cat with long legs and tail (small claw, Raggedsoft)

Thornwhisker - golden brown tom

Nightfire - jet-black and flame-orange tom

Jaggedclaw - ragged tabby tom with a twisted claw

Torchbelly - dark golden brown tom with a much darker underbelly (small claw, Ashsoft)

 **-Small Claws**

Sootsoft - gray spotted tabby tom with white-flecked ears and muzzle

Raggedsoft - handsome, dark tabby tom with a black underbelly

Ashsoft - pale silver-gray and black she-cat with ginger splotches

 **-Mothers**

Doeleap - golden brown she-cat with long legs and fur (mother to Mole and Tadpole)

Paleleaf - white mottled gray and brown she-cat (mother to Lavender, Spring and Stag)

Cats outside the Packs

Harveststorm - large, black tabby tom with silver and white flecks, and violet eyes (Former Panther Pack cat)

Lily - small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Crab's sister)

Crab - small, ginger-red tom with amber eyes (Lily's brother)

Sam - long-haired gray and brown tabby tom

Melon - pinkish brown she-cat with blind green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors! But, the OCs and story and Packs are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Raven felt the bodies of her siblings squirming on both sides of her. Growling in irritation, Raven yawns, then sits up and climbs over Falcon, and curls up by her mother's front paws. Unfortunately, just as she was starting to drift back to sleep, their was a ruffle of leaves and paw steps, but no scent, then a wet muzzle nuzzles her cheek. Raven mewls and pushes the muzzle away, curling up into a tight ball. A soft chuckle emanates from the unknown cat. She's nuzzled again, but this time, right out of the nest.

"Come on, sleepy head," the cat murmurs in her ear, licking the top her head. "It's time to get up - dawn's coming."

Raven yawns, again, and looks up at the cat standing above her. "But, papa, I'm tired..."

Her father smiles down at her, then kneels down in front of her, touching his nose to her's. "Been playing with your shadow friends, again?"

Raven nods. Unlike most cats in their pack, her father, Shadowfur, never called her a liar or crazy when she talked of the Shadow Creatures, as she liked to call them. Raven was glad that he was willing to listen.

"We played until the moon was in the middle of the sky," she frowns, and looks at the ground. "According to Fog, that is." She looks at Shadowfur, again. "Will I get to go outside today?"

Her father's smile falters for a moment, only for a moment. Then he nods and says, "Of course, my little one."

* * *

Raven looked around the clearing, watching as the night hunting parties came in with their kill, followed by the border patrols. She took a deep breath as Rocksoft, Driftclaw's small claw, walked by, smiling. He smelled of the Outside, varies scents that she couldn't yet identify.

 _After today_ , she thought, _I won't have to smell just to picture the Outside._

"You excited?"

Raven smiled, nodding. "Yeah. How about you, Bracken?"

Bracken's blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "I can't wait to see the Outside! Who do you think your teacher's going to be? I hope I get Fireflower or Ryestorm!"

Raven chuckled at her friend's choices. "Why," she asked. "Because they're your siblings?"

Bracken has been Raven's friend for as long as she could remember. Her friend was a red-brown tabby she-kit with small brown tabby ears and sparkling blue eyes. She was bouncy and slightly immature, not like Raven, who was serious and curious. Bracken often got them both into trouble by coercing Raven into her adventures that led them away from their roofed camp. One time, for instance, Bracken convinced Raven to come with her in an attempt to try and catch some prey. It only led to them running into Bracken's father Rownfeather, who was also their Pack's chief, and take back to camp. They weren't allowed to go leave the nursery for days after that.

Bracken huffed at her, ears folded back. "Who would you pick then?!" she asked.

Raven cocked her head, and thought for a moment. Then said, "If I had to choose, I guess I would pick Bramblebelly or Snowfall, seeing as how they seem to always get to go to the Outside the most." She looked at Bracken then, and said, "I can't wait to see what the stars look like for myself!"

"You talkin' 'bout stars again, 'Aven?" came an amused voice.

Raven and Bracken turned, and watched as an elderly, mostly black she-cat came towards them, with a slight, crooked smile on her face. The two kits bowed their heads in a respectful greeting as the elder laid down beside them.

"Good morning, Jewelstripe," they said.

The old she-cat chuckled. "Always so polite to ol' me! Good t'know that some kits these days 'till 'ave their manners." Raven chuckled when Jewelstripe shot a glare over across the clearing, towards Raven's brothers Falcon and Sharp. The two of them always gave the elder trouble, but nothing serious, just jokes; but it always led to them getting cuffed over the head by either Fogcloud or Batwing, Jewelstripe's fellow elders and den mates, or by Bluefoot, the pack's Healer, who's den was right next to the elders'.

Jewelstripe wasn't the oldest cat in all the Packs, but she was the oldest cat in Panther Pack. She still remembered when the thick canopy covering most of their territory still had gaps in it. Often she would tell stories about that, when she was young, she would climb up a tree and walk on the canopy. She would also tell of how that their pack would use the thick canopy to travel all over their territory. Every cat in the Panther Pack loved the old black cat, and it saddened them to know that with how old she was, and with her recently failing health, that she would soon leave them for good, to walk with their ancestors among the stars.

"Why ya lookin' so sad, 'Aven? I was thinkin' that this was a happy day."

Jewelstripe's voice broke into her thoughts. Shaking her head, Raven blinked a few times before staring at the ground, then at Jewelstripe, then down at the two white duck feathers on her chest. "Promise that you won't die until after I become a big claw and earn my feathers?"

Panther Pack cats taught their kits about life and death the moment they're able to stand on their own. The other Packs frowned at this, but they didn't do or say anything about it. They just didn't understand that it was apart of their culture to help prepare their young for the inevitable future.

Jewelstripe's amber eyes widened slightly, then softened. "I promise, 'Aven." she said, nuzzling Raven, purring.

Suddenly, a loud call resonating from the center of the clearing (nearly making Raven jump out of her skin from surprise) made Raven turn around. A jolt of excitement ran up her spine when she saw Rowanfeather standing on top of the old stump, with Raven's father standing at the foot of the stump, sharp green eyes seeming to look at everyone at once.

"Cats of Panther Pack, come join me!" he called.

Raven and Bracken bounded over to where their mothers sat on the outside of the crowd. Almost immediately, Raven's mother, Sandystorm, pulled her close and began grooming her. Knowing (from past experience) that their was no way out of this, Raven just sat there and endured her grooming, snickering when it was each of her brothers' turns. When their mother decided that they were clean enough, Raven turned her attention back to Rowanfeather.

"Today, we not only welcome six new small claws, but we also get to welcome three new big claws!"

The large tom jumped down from his place on the stump. "Rocksoft, Heathersoft, Ambersoft, please come forward and receive your new names."

The listed small claws walked from the crowed and stood in front of their chief, chests puffed out and smiling.

Rowanfeather went to Rocksoft first. The young cat was a brown spotted tom with amber eyes, and even though he was fully grown, he wasn't as nearly as big as Rowanfeather. On his shoulder was a single red and black speckled feather.

"Rocksoft," he began. "You have trained for many moons, and have finally earned your feathers. Do you swear to always protect and serve your pack and your pack mates until fate decides otherwise?"

Rocksoft nodded. "I do."

"Then from now on, you will be known as Rockheart!" Rowanfeather closed his eyes and bowed his head. "May the spirits of our ancestors watch over you, Rockheart."

Rockheart mimicked his leader. "And they you, Rowanfeather."

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like the first chapter!**_

 ** _And for those who read any of my other stories! They will be updated within the next three days!_**

 ** _Please review._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors! But, the OCs and story and Packs are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Ravensoft fought the urge to run up ahead of everyone, so she stayed by her father's side. To say that she was surprised to get her father as her teacher was an understatement. She was THRILLED! Shadowfur was their Pack's Second, and one of their strongest big claws. It was rare that a chief would allow a parent to teach their kit.

Brackensoft suddenly bounded up to her side. "I can't wait to see what the Outside looks like! Or the wall!" her friend squealed, smiling widely.

The Outside was what they called the world beyond the (very, very) tightly woven wall of vines, broken low-hanging tree branches, thorns, brambles, and willow tree branches. The wall, along with the canopy, blocked out all the sunlight, leaving the majority of their territory pitch black. Only the cats of Panther Pack, or those with Panther Pack blood, could see in the heavy darkness - it was one of the great side affects of being born in the dark (unless you were half-pack born into one of the other packs).

Ravensoft nodded. "Yeah," she said. Looking up at the canopy, Ravensoft imagined it as the night sky she's heard about her entire life, stars and all. She could see it so clearly. The moon hanging high in the sky, the sky a beautiful black, and the stars a shimmering white. Ravensoft was soon pulled out of her thoughts by Brackensoft's excited chatter.

"Great silver stars!" her friend said, blue eyes wide with wonder. "I heard that the wall was HUGE! But, I didn't imagine that it would be _this_ huge!"

Ravensoft shared her den mate's amazement. The wall reached up all the way to the top of the canopy. Vines and branches were tightly woven together with leaves plugging up any holes.

Brackensoft's teacher, Snowfall, chuckled, "Indeed. I had the same reaction when I first saw the wall."

Ravensoft looked up at her father, head tilted slightly. "How did you react when you first saw the wall, papa?"

Her father smiled. "I thought it was the most incredible, and strongest, thing I ever saw. Your mother thought the same thing, too." His then turned upward. "She even tried to climb it once. All she accomplished was getting her paws all scratched up and managed to lose half the fur on her tail when she climbed back down."

Snowfall snorted in amusement, and said, "Yeah, and cats who were foolish enough to comment on it learned _real_ quick not to try anything ever again."

" _And_ I remember telling the **both** of you not to mention any of that to anybody," hissed a voice above them.

Looking up, Ravensoft was surprised to see her mother perched on one of the lowest branches, with Bramblebelly and a newly-dubbed Amberblossom on either side of her, but what she wasn't surprised to see was the unhappy scowl on her face. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _Papa's in trouble now._

The three cats dropped down from the tree and landed with a _thud!_ at the tree's base.

"S-Sandystorm! What are you doing here?!" stammered Shadowfur, ears folding flat against his head. Ravensoft chuckled, only her mother was able to turn her confident and iron-willed father into a stuttering fool. Ravensoft purred when her mother walked up to her and nuzzled her cheek, then pulled her close.

"We're on our way over to Rain Pack," her mother said, pulling way. Her father looked as if he wanted to protest, but her mother beat him to it. "Rowanfeather's orders." Her father shut up right then and there.

"What for?" Snowfall asked.

"Something about finding dead, half-eaten fish in the Vine Clearing on this morning's patrol," Amberblossom answered.

Snowfall's widened in shock. "Again?!" The white big claw's eyes then narrowed slightly in frustration and anger. "That's the fourth time this moon!"

Sandystorm nodded. "Yeah, that's why Rowanfeather wants us to go and ask Streamfeather to meet with him," she said. Then, she smiled. "And I'm taking Brackensoft and Ravensoft with us."

"What?!"everybody demanded.

Ravensoft looked up at her mother curiously. "Why?" she asked.

Her mother just smiled, and said, "Because it would be a experience for the two of you!" Her mother then looked at Shadowfur and Snowfall, "I've already cleared this with Rowanfeather. As long as they listen, and stick close, they're allowed to come with us."

"YES!" squealed Brackensoft loudly, bouncing with excitement, making Ravensoft, and everybody else, jump slightly. On top of that, her friend's blue eyes seemed to grow as big as boulders in her happiness. _Now I can see why Rowanfeather picked Snowfall to be her teacher. He'd that Snowfall's calm demeanor would mellow her out more...buzzing personality._ She thought, watching as her friend practically buzzed with excitement, fur standing on end as a result, Ravensoft then looked over at aforementioned white tom. He sat stoically, tail wrapped around his front paws a little ways from Amberblossom, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at how animated his small claw was.

Ravensoft sighed in kind. Why did her best friend have to be such a hyperactive kit?

* * *

Far above their heads, a lone tom laid on branch looking down at them. His gaze was focused on the young black she-cat next to the tortoiseshell. A sudden rush of anger flashed through him. He dug his claws into the soft bark, careful not to dislodge any lest he wanted to give away his position, to reign himself in. No need for anything drastic - yet. _Yes._ He thought, sheathing his claws. _There'll be time for that later._

Nobody knew what she was, except him. But in the moons to come, she, too, would know what she was. And when she did, he would be there. He may have failed the last time, but he was determined to not fail this time.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Enjoy. :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors! But the OCs, and story line, and Packs are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Not again! Gross!"

Ravensoft tossed her head back and laughed as Brackensoft stepped out of yet **another** hidden puddle of mud. Ever since their group had entered Rain Pack territory, her friend had stepped into six moss-hidden mud puddles, and six times Ravensoft got to laugh at her friend as she picked her way out of the puddle and wash herself in a nearby stream, like she was doing now.

"I'll never understand how Rain Pack cats stand having so much water and mud in their territory!" Brackensoft mumbled, stepping into the stream. "Or so much light! It's too bright out here."

"You'll get used to it, Brackensoft," chuckled Amberblossom.

After her friend was done washing the mud off of her fur, they were back on their way, again. But, it wasn't long before Brackensoft's paws found another puddle. Ravensoft snickered, "If this keeps up, cats are going to start calling you Mudsoft." She darted behind a tree to avoid getting hit by a wad of black mud flung at her. "It was only a joke, Brackensoft!" she called from her hiding place.

"OK, that's enough, you two," said Sandystorm. "Brackensoft, finish up, we still have a ways to go until we reach the Rain Pack camp."

"And _why_ , pray tell, are you all going there?" hissed a dark voice, it sent freezing chills racing down Ravensoft's spine, and made her fur stand on end. She quickly darted out from behind the tree and to her mother's side. Her mother sighed deeply:

"Blades, would stop scaring the small claws and show yourself already."

There was an irritated huff then a rustle of leaves, a moment later, a large, dark gray tabby tom stepped out of the bushes that were to the right of the tree Ravensoft had been hiding behind not just a second ago, followed by a silver-and-white she-cat and a darker gray tom. Ravensoft gaped, the tom was huge! He was probably bigger than Rowanfeather - and scarier, for that matter. And that's saying something since Rowanfeather's was the biggest cat in her Pack. She suddenly felt a jolting pulse shoot through her when Blades was almost muzzle to muzzle with her mother. The two of them stared at each for a few tense moments before Blades' eyes narrowed, and he stepped back.

"Why are you, and your pack mates, here, Sandystorm?" he repeated.

"Rowanfeather wishes to speak with Streamfeather," answered Sandystorm, returning Blades' narrowed expression.

"About what?"

Sandystorm shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't say. Rowanfeather's orders were for us to ask Streamfeather to meet with him."

Blades ears folded back, and for a moment, Ravensoft was afraid that he was going to attack. Then his stance relaxed minutely, and turned around, flicking his tail. "Fine. Let's go." Ravensoft let out a breath of relief.

The journey was relatively quiet, with only the scuffling of prey, chirping from birds, and the swishing of water over rocks being the only sounds heard. Fortunately, Brackensoft hadn't stepped in anymore mud puddles; unfortunately, the silence that fell over the group started to bother Brackensoft, so her friend started talking to one of their escorts, the gray tom who was walking beside her.

Amazingly, the tom - who introduced himself as Blacktail - didn't seem bothered by Brackensoft's chatty behavior and answered question after question, he even asked a few of his own, as well. Pretty soon, everyone in their little troupe started talking with each other, Blades even started conversing with her mother, and Bramblebelly and Amberblossom started talking with the silver-and-white she-cat (who seemed to stutter slightly whenever talking directly to Bramblebelly). Ravensoft eventually found herself engaging Brackensoft's and Blacktail's conversation.

"So, how long have you two been small claws?" asked Blacktail.

"We just got made small claws today!" answered Brackensoft, eyes sparkling and smiling widely. Ravensoft sighed and shook her head, her friend could act like such a goof.

Blacktail smiled. "Really? Who're your teachers?"

Brackensoft's smile was replaced with a pout. "I got Snowfall, the biggest bore in Panther Pack!"

Blacktail chuckled. "I can understand that." He then relaxed, a small smile on his face. "But trust me, once you get to know him, Snowfall won't seem as boring."

Ravensoft tilted her head in question. "Do you know Snowfall, Blacktail?" she asked.

Blacktail nodded. "I do. In fact, Snowfall's one of my oldest friends."

Brackensoft's ears perked up. "Really?!" she asked, surprised.

"Really." answered Blacktail. "Now, back on topic! Who did you get for a teacher, Ravensoft?"

"I managed to get my father, Shadowfur, as my teacher."

"So you're one of Shadowfur's kits, huh?" he said, looking her over. "I have to say, you look more like your mother, but you do have your father's pelt color."

Ravensoft nodded in agreement, and said, "That's what most cats say, too."

* * *

He was on the verge of losing it. Right now, all he wanted to do was jump down, and cleave Blacktail's head right from his body. _That fish eater doesn't know anything!_ He snarled inwardly, digging his claws into the bark beneath his paws. Then, he took a deep breath, and relaxed. _Now isn't the time._ He told himself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued to follow the cats below, careful not to lose his footing or make a sound. All the while, he kept his gaze on the small black pelt. When they stopped to let the young red small claw wash her paws clean of mud, he tucked his paws underneath him, closed his eyes, and listened in on the conversations below. But all too soon, his mind began to wonder towards the more darker areas of his mind.

 _"Y-You w-will fail, y-you m-mon-monster!" hacked the dying she-cat beneath his claws. He just snarled down at her._

 _"Don't bet on it, Sableheart!" He dug his claws deeper into the fur of her neck, drawing out a howl of pain. "You may have stopped me this time. But next time, I will succeed! Now, tell me! Where is she?!" He expected her to try and contradict him. But, surprisingly, she didn't. Her pale orbs just stared up at him, the light behind them dimming, and said:_

 _"Neptune wouldn't have wanted this..."_

 _Not wanting to hear anymore, he bit into Sableheart's neck, killing her. Standing up, he turned, and ran._

With a silent snarl, he jerked himself out of his memories. The past was the past. Besides, he knew that Sableheart was right: Neptune wouldn't have wanted this. But it was too late to turn back. He had come too far to turn back, not when he was so close to achieving his goals.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**_

 ** _Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. :(**

 **For all who do not yet know, I'm Apple'sBreem's sister, call sign: AB-2, and I will be filling in for my sister until she is well enough to write again.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors! But the OCs, story line, and Packs are my sister's.**

 **Furthermore, I apologize for any mistakes that have and will be made.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

When the Rain Pack big claws first pointed out their camp, Ravensoft first thought that it was just a large mess of mossy logs, tangled ferns and brambles, and large-rooted pine trees, but the moment she stepped into the clearing, she immediately saw that that wasn't the case.

Large, moss-covered logs made a protective barrier around the entire camp. The ferns and brambles covered the majority of the outside, but she could see where the brambles ended and where it was nothing but ferns sloping over a log and into the camp. When they passed through the entrance to the camp - which was a large hole in one of the logs - Ravensoft had to duck to avoid hitting a tree root. And, like the outside, the inside was vastly different from that of her pack's camp. Looking around, she saw that most of the clearing was made up of the roots from the three pines that were in and around the camp, leaving only gaps and pockets of ground to be seen. The only thing that sent Ravensoft reeling mentally was the over whelming smell of fish. Sure, she was used to smelling fish back home, but this was a little much. Looking to her right, Ravensoft could tell by Brackensoft's slightly soured expression that she thought the same thing.

Half-way to the center of the camp, they were told by Blades to wait while he went and informed his leader of their arrival. The tom walked across the camp and disappeared into a shadowed den covered by a curtain of moss. Ravensoft sat close to her mother while they waited, and tried to ignore the multitude of stares and whispers, some of which she could tell were not very friendly, directed towards them. Shifting from paw to paw, Ravensoft was happy when she saw Blades walking towards them with a smaller, much older white she-cat by his side. As the two Rain Pack cats stopped in front of them, Ravensoft stepped back from her mother's side and stood beside Amberblossom.

Her mother bowed her head in greeting. "Streamfeather," she said.

The elderly leader mimicked the greeting, bowing her white head low. But as she was coming up, Ravensoft didn't miss the small flinch of pain from the elderly leader. "Sandystorm," Streamfeather said back. "Blades tells me that Rowanfeather wishes to speak with me. May I ask about what, exactly?"

"Rowanfeather wishes to speak with you about the possibility that a rogue is roaming through pack territory."

Blades snorted. "Impossible! We would know if a rogue were on Rain Pack territory."

Streamfeather nodded in agreement, turning her eyes to Sandystorm. "I concur with my second, Sandystorm. What evidence do the big claws of Panther Pack have that there might be a rogue traversing these lands?"

"Our latest patrol to the Vine Clearing found several half-eaten fish - and the scent covering them was not of pack origin," stated Sandystorm, calmly, eyes narrowing slightly, "...we also found a dead bird, too."

Gasps of shock and growls of anger filled the Rain Pack camp.

Ravensoft shared their shock-the killing of a bird was forbidden in the packs. The law was one of the oldest in the creed that all pack cats followed. It stated that no bird shall be killed unless it is killed by a small claw during their right of passage ceremony, or if prey was scarce. To break it meant severe punishment. It was made in order to honor Minerva, the fabled falcon that lead the cats of Flash Pack to their grassy home. In short, this rogue, whoever he or she was, was going to be in VERY big trouble when they are found. It actually made Ravensoft shudder at the thought.

Streamfeather closed her eyes for a minute and sighed deeply. "Return to your camp," the elder said, "and tell Rowanfeather that I agree to meet with him; however, it will have to wait - the moon rises full tonight, and tomorrow."

Ravensoft's eyes widened. The full moon was tonight! That could only mean...

Sandystorm nodded. "Of course, Streamfeather. I hope to see you at the Sight, and may the stars shine bright for you and your pack mates tonight."

"Indeed, and safe journey to you and your company on your way home." And with that, Ravensoft quickly followed her mother and the others out the way they came in, excitement putting a large smile on her face and a skip in her step.

She could not wait until tonight!

* * *

Located at the mouth of the valley, the Sight was a large hollow surrounded tall grass and housed a large boulder in its center. The Sight was a special place - it could even be called sacred - to all of the packs for the fact that it was the place that their ancestors called home for the longest time before they decided on their respectful territories. When Ravensoft first laid eyes on it, it looked as if the entirety of the hollow was glowing in the full moon's light. It made her feel like she was seeing the night and all its beauty for the first time, again.

 _-Earlier-_

"It's so beautiful out here!" gasped Brackensoft as they exited the barrier's tunnel, eyes wide with amazement. "And look at the stars! They're even better than the stories!"

Looking up, Ravensoft gasped softly. Brackensoft was right, the stars **were** more beautiful than the stories that they grew up on, and the moon even more so. It was so big and so bright. Ravensoft could stare at them forever if she could... An amused chuckle broke Ravensoft from her trance, and looking back she was greeted by the sight of Jewelstripe pushing her way through the dark leaves that covered the tunnel's entrance. The elder's dark pelt glowed silver in the moonlight, and Ravensoft could not help but wonder if Jewelstripe could remember her first time Outside? If that smile on Jewelstripe's face as she looked up at the sky was anything to go by, she would venture a guess that if she did ask that the answer would be yes.

Every cat in Panther Pack cherished every chance they got to outside during the night, especially the elders. At least, that is what she was told by Batwing when she was younger. So, why did Jewelstripe look like she was about to cry?

* * *

The night was warm and the wind was a warm caress as he traversed the tops of the trees as he made his way towards the Sight. Of course, he could not get too close, lest he wanted to be discovered. Oh, but how he wanted to. A sudden pang of fierce longing bloomed deep within his heart, and it made him stop. He wanted to be amongst his kin again. He wanted to talk to them again. He wanted - No! He could not... No. He **would not** allow weak sentiment to cloud his mind. To give him second thoughts. Not again. Not when he was so close this time.

Blue eyes and a smiling face suddenly flitted through his mind.

His breathing hitched and he dug his claws into the bark beneath his paws until it began to hurt.

 _Neptune..._

The longing in his chest grew. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he choked down a cry of pain and let the tears fall, not caring that some of them turned red before disappearing into the wood or falling to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Hoped you all liked this chapter.**_

 _ **I know that it is probably not as good as my sister's previous ones, and that she could have done better, but I did my best.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **From, AB-2**_


	6. All in the Packs: Updated

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. :(**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors! But the OCs, story line, and Packs are my sister's.**

 **Furthermore, I apologize for any mistakes that have and will be made.**

 **Not a 'real chapter,' just an update of who's all in the Packs.**

* * *

 _ **Panther Pack**_

 **Chief :** Rowanfeather - large, red-brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Second :** Shadowfur - black tom with a stumpy tail (small claw, Ravensoft)

 **Healer :** Bluefoot - gray-blue she-cat with darker paws (small claw, Jadesoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Leopardfang - unusual golden spotted she-cat with dark stripes

Sandystorm - small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark brown ears

Willowheart - long-haired, pale gray spotted she-cat

Fireflower - small, orange spotted she-cat with a white muzzle

Driftclaw - long-legged tabby tom with blue eyes (former Flash Pack cat)

Gingerstep - dark gray she-cat with ginger legs (small claw, Jasper)

Snowfall - muscular white tom (small claw, Brackensoft)

Ryestorm - large black tom with white flecks (small claw, Rainbowsoft)

Bramblebelly - dark brown tom with a black-striped underbelly (small claw, Falconsoft)

Thrushflight - pale tabby tom with long fur and claws (small claw, Sharpsoft)

Lizardclaw - dark gray tabby tom mottled with dark brown and red (small claw, Butterflysoft)

Amberblossom - pretty cream spotted she-cat with dark amber eyes

Rockheart - brown spotted tom with keen amber eyes

Heatherclaw - light brown she-cat with white ears

 **-Small Claws**

Jadesoft - long-haired black she-cat with a pink nose

Ravensoft - silver-black tabby she-cat with violet eyes and white-tipped ears

Sharpsoft - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Falconsoft - faded black and brown tom with a white muzzle and chest

Brackensoft - red-brown she-cat with blue eyes and brown tabby ears

Rainbowsoft - golden-ginger with white splotches and one green eye and one blue eye

Butterflysoft - white and gold she-cat with light green eyes

Jasper - pale tabby tom with white-tipped ears and black stripes (former rogue)

 **-Mothers**

Silvershade - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black spotted muzzle

 **-Elders**

Fogcloud - light gray mottled tom

Batwing - small black tom with silver flecks

Jewelstripe - black she-cat with white-striped legs and tipped ears (oldest cat in the pack)

 _ **Rain Pack**_

 **Chief :** Bladefeather - large, dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle

 **Second :** Larchflight - lithe black-brown she-cat, blind in one eye

 **Healer :** Stonedrop - tabby tom with gray legs and hazel eyes

 **-Big Claws**

Poppyfall - tortoiseshell she-cat

Boulderpelt - large, blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Pebblefur - small, gray tom with blue eyes

Blacktail - gray-black tom with pale green eyes

Fallowmoon - pretty, golden she-cat with a long white tail

Sweetflower - beautiful white she-cat with dark silver tabby splotches

Browntail - dusty-brown tom with long legs

Spruceleaf - pale tabby tom

 **-Mothers**

Iceshard - silver-white she-cat (mother to Bumble, Alder, and Hawk)

Angel - small, white she-cat with pale brown paws, tail and muzzle

 **-Elders**

Patchfall - black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 _ **Tiger Pack**_

 **Chief :** Coldfeather - silver tom with flame-orange splotches

 **Second :** Reednose - black tabby tom

 **Healer :** Cloudpool - long-haired gray tom with a black striped neck (small claw, Tansysoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Crowfoot - slender gray tom with long ears

Brightlight - leopard-spotted she-cat with a cream-colored coat (small claw, Moonsoft)

Lionbelly - large, golden tabby tom with a white chest

Starfall - dappled ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Brindleheart - tabby she-cat with black stripes and muzzle (small claw, Dustysoft)

Lotusfoot - red-ginger and black tom with white paws

 **-Small Claws**

Tansysoft - unusual golden she-cat

Moonsoft - white she-cat with pale brown spots

Dustysoft - pale brown tom with a white underbelly

 **-Mothers**

Marshfall - white she-cat with mismatched eyes (mother to Rat, Yew, Sorrel and Mouse)

Geckoshade - small, dark brown she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

 ** _Sun Pack_**

 **Chief :** Orangefeather - dark ginger she-cat with black striped splotches (small claw, Crosssoft)

 **Second :** Lightningcloud - white tom with jagged black stripes and brown splotches (small claw, Mountainsoft)

 **Healer :** Lilyleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **-Big Claws**

Rosebelly - pinkish tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes

Fernnose - small, unusual gray she-cat (small claw, Inksoft)

Smallpool - gray-brown tom with small ears

Rabbitnose - long-legged pale gray and brown spotted tom

Shadeclaw - fluffy dark gray she-cat (small claw, Mosssoft)

Dogtail - large, dark gray and white tom with a long tail (small claw, Dreamsoft)

Pinebelly - red-brown and black tom

Mudslide - brown tom with a darker tail

Hazelwhisker - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **-Small Claws**

Mountainsoft - large dark brown and black tabby tom with long claws

Mosssoft - gray and white she-cat amber eyes

Crosssoft - small, black and white tom, blind in one eye

Dreamsoft - small, white and gold she-cat

Inksoft - small, black, brown and white tom with dusty-brown eyes

 **-Mothers**

Poolingstone - unusual gray she-cat with dark, mismatched eyes (mother to Dark and Leaf)

Mistfoot - long-legged pale gray she-cat with gray eyes

 _ **Aurora Pack**_

 **Chief** **:** Spottedfeather - tortoiseshell and white dappled she-cat (small claw, Badgersoft)

 **Second :** Mintwhisker - gray-blue tabby tom

 **Healer :** Berrypelt - dark tabby tom

 **-Big Claws**

Dapplepelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Bearfoot - large, dark gray tom with white splotches (small claw, Hollowsoft)

Doveflight - fluffy, pale gray she-cat with long legs

Swallowclaw - slender gray spotted she-cat

Runningfire - long-legged bright ginger tom with sky-blue eyes (small claws, Jetsoft)

Mallowheart - long-haired silver-gray tabby tom with black flecks

 **-Small Claws**

Hollowsoft - large, dark gray tom

Badgersoft - black and white tom with large amber eyes

Jetsoft - gray tom with an all black muzzle

 **-Mothers**

Squirreltail - black and brown she-cat with a bushy tail

Skystorm - small, light brown spotted tabby she-cat

 ** _Breeze Pack_**

 **Chief :** Jaguarfeather - sickly black tom

 **Second :** Flowershade - beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown ears

 **Healer :** Ivywhisker - silver tinted brown she-cat with darker stripes (small claw, Frecklesoft)

 **-Big Claws**

Rushriver - gray-blue and black spotted tom with keen green eyes

Tanglepelt - molted brown tom with long ears

Jackalfur - cream furred she-cat with brown ears and muzzle

Pinkstripe - pinkish red tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

Russetpool - red-brown tom with a black underbelly

Snakefang - golden tabby tom with brown splotches

Streakface - gray and brown tom with black markings under both eyes

Dawnstar - white she-cat with pale golden splotches

Duskstar - pale gray leopard-spotted she-cat

 **-Small Claws**

Frecklesoft - handsome pale brown tom (with dark silver flecks) with black markings

 **-Elders**

Dimclaw - faded tan brown tom with failing eyesight (former chief)

Dewspot - blind gray tom, unable to use both back legs

Whitebelly - white tom with a long tail

 ** _Flash Pack_**

 **Chief :** Risingfeather - red and white tom

 **Second :** Caramelpelt - green-eyed dark ginger she-cat

 **Healer :** Kestrelwing - black tom

 **-Big Claws**

Jayflight - silver-gray tom with three legs

Smokestripe - pale gray striped tom with a dark brown pelt (small claw, Spiritsoft)

Chestnutpelt - small, dark brown tom

Goldenheart - long-legged gold spotted she-cat with pale green eyes

Emberflick - pale ginger she-cat with black splotches

Frogstep - dark brown and white tabby tom

Boulderwhisker - large, gray tom

Grayfoot - long-haired gray she-cat with brown eyes

Cinderclaw - pretty, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gray paws

 **-Small Claws**

Spiritsoft - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **-Mothers**

Hollyspice - dark gray and black she-cat (former Healer)

 **-Elders**

Tumblefoot - elderly black spotted tabby tom, blind

Daisypetal - cream-furred she-cat with black markings

 ** _Wolf Pack_**

 **Chief :** Pumpkinfeather - large, flame-orange tom with gold tabby splotches

 **Second :** Hickoryheart - ginger and white tom with blue eyes

 **Healer :** Elmclaw - blue-eyed tabby tom with long fur

 **-Big Claws**

Hazelshine - golden she-cat with a white underbelly (small claw, Tadpolesoft)

Peachpelt - silver-white she-cat with long legs and tail

Thornwhisker - golden brown tom (small claw, Molesoft)

Nightfire - jet-black and flame-orange tom

Jaggedclaw - ragged tabby tom with a twisted claw

Doeleap - golden brown she-cat with long legs and fur

Torchbelly - dark golden brown tom with a much darker underbelly

Sootspot - gray spotted tabby tom with white-flecked ears and muzzle

Raggedstripe - handsome, dark tabby tom with a black underbelly

Ashcloud - pale silver-gray and black she-cat with ginger splotches

 **-Small Claws**

Molesoft - black tom with a brown muzzle and chest

Tadpolesoft - black and white tom

 **-Mothers**

Paleleaf - white mottled gray and brown she-cat (mother to Lavender, Spring and Stag)

Petalwind - pinkish cream-furred she-cat with soft brown eyes

Cats outside the Packs

Harveststorm - large, black tabby tom with silver and white flecks, and violet eyes (Former Panther Pack cat)

Lily - small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Crab's sister)

Crab - small, ginger-red tom with amber eyes (Lily's brother)

Sam - long-haired gray and brown tabby tom

Melon - pinkish brown she-cat with blind green eyes


End file.
